


It's Alright To Rest and Ask For Help

by PenguinKiwis



Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Plo Koon, Family, Fluff, Good Parent Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Needs Rest, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Obi-Wan should know better than to try and argue with Plo Koon.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon
Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	It's Alright To Rest and Ask For Help

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this chapter, but my Charisma stat is painfully low and Obi-Wan is like SS rank Charisma, so It Is what It Is

Battles against the Separatists normally didn't require more than one or two Masters. Sure, a few Knights would be tossed into the mix, and whatever Padawans were there with either the Knights or Masters, but normally a single master and their battalion behind them would be enough to get the job done.

Of course, emphasis on the " _normally"_ part of the phrase.

The battle on this plant had been anything but that, between the enslavement, the Separatist Army stationed there, and the fact that there were many more political undertones to take care of, it was... a bit more of an abnormal sort of mission.

So the Order had sent three Masters and their men to deal with the problem that was at hand. And not just three Masters, but three Masters on the Jedi High Council.

Of course, it had just been Obi-Wan at first, and he had done well, all things considered, but he had agreed that reinforcements were needed to fend off the Droids. There was a lingering feeling of worry that he and the 212th would end up pinned, and the Order had sent half of the 104th and half of the 48th— the Wolffepack and Horn Company— with their respective Generals to back him up.

And truly, it was a breath of relief to have both Eeth Koth and Plo Koon down on the ground with him.

Of course, Obi-Wan had been more than a bit startled when Plo Koon had simply tilted his head, signaled to Commander Wolffe, and simply said "it's time the boys hunted" right before the battle.

Eeth Koth had simply shrugged when he had given him a questioning look. The Zabrak Master hadn't understood it either at the time, but it was pretty clear what the eldest of the Jedi there had meant. While The Horn Company and the 212th Battalion fought valiantly, there was a star difference between them and the Wolffepack of the 104th Battalion.

Obi-Wan had always had an image of Plo Koon being calm and collected, and of Commander Wolffe being an aggressive yet serious soldier— it had been more than startling to see all of the 104th there with them go… almost _feral._ But no one could say that the 104th was anything but effective, it was almost terrifying to see how in sync the grey-painted troops were.

(and the next time Cody got on him for being reckless, he'd point out that at least he wasn't General Koon who leaped into the fray right next to his men with even _less_ armor than he wore.)

But, that was all in the past.

The battle had since ended with the Separatists in retreat off of the planet and a successful round of negotiations between the planet's leaders and the three Jedi.

Now all three Clone regiments were winding down around the makeshift camp that the Horn Company had set up. The Medics— Ghost and Ember from the 104th, Cinch from his own, and Striker from the 48th— were treating those who needed it, with a number of others helping them.

The Commanders and Captain Lock were talking around one of the fires that Obi-Wan swears he saw Plo Koon light with lightning (but that couldn't be right, certainly) while the troops who weren't helping the medics or weren't packing supplies up to load in the morning were milling about— eating their ration bars, talking to their brothers, and some were sleeping.

Obi-Wan, however, was currently slinking around the campsite, doing his best to avoid Cinch and Cody— who would badger him about getting rest and, really, he was fine. For good measure, though, he was avoiding Ghost, Ember, and Striker as well. The medics' focuses were better spent on those who were _actually_ injured.

And so far, he was doing fine avoiding them.

Or at least he had thought so as he crept out from behind one of the tents and almost stumbled right into Ghost's line of sight.

"Be mindful of your robes, my friend," Obi-Wan heard Plo Koon murmur as he stopped short of entering the cleared out area that not only Ghost occupied, but Plo Koon, Eeth Koth, and three other Clones as well. Two were in the Horn Company green— though Obi-Wan didn't know their names— and the other was in his own golden yellow— Snatch.

Plo was helping Ghost tend to one of the Horn Company clones, gently holding the man up as Ghost applied Bacta patches to a rather nasty burn. Snatch was, meanwhile, helping Eeth as they patched up the other Horn Company clone.

"A little bit of blood never hurt anyone, my fish-loving friend," Eeth said back, just as easily and Obi-Wan swore he saw Ghost snicker— but that couldn't be right, Ghost was so stoic all the time, and really, if the Kel Dor happened to like fish, it wasn't something that should be laughed about.

"Perhaps not, but I'm almost certain that he would prefer not to get dirt in his wounds, am I correct, Hawk?" Plo Koon hummed and the clone being treated by Eeth and Snatch just groaned in response.

"Please, sirs, have mercy," Hawk begged, "I don't want to be in the middle of your snark-offs."

That made both Masters chuckle a bit and Obi-Wan stepped backward half a step, moving slowly, careful not to be spotted. And if either of his fellow Masters took note of him leaving, they didn't say anything.

Besides, Obi-Wan's injuries weren't serious! His arms were a bit sore from swinging his lightsaber around and he was a bit singed from the explosions and blaster bots that went past him. And he might be a bit sore from being thrown around by some of the bigger blasts, but really, he was fine!

Nothing a bit of rest couldn't heal, after all.

(x)

Obi-Wan lasted for another hour before he was found out, though it wasn't as if he was _hiding_ per-say. He was simply… going unseen.

But even he couldn't stay unseen for long, it seemed, and he looked up when the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

Obi-Wan had been sitting on a rock at the edge of the camp, watching what had been the battlefield just hours prior when Plo Koon emerged from the dark.

Obi-Wan did _not_ jump, he was a Jedi Master who most certainly felt the other approaching and heard the footsteps. His heart rate just… spiked. Just a bit.

Plo Koon waited for him to settle back down before he sat down next to him, silence stretching between the two of them for a moment before Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"How is the 104th doing?" he asked and a soft hum from the Kel Dor sounded in return before he answered.

"No major injuries," he said, "Mostly scrapes and bruises, though Ghost is more than irate at our Commander for burning the inside of his mouth."

Obi-Wan blinked at that, confused and startled. "He what?"

"Burned the inside of his mouth," Plo answered easily, legs crossing under him as he spoke. The Kel Dor's tone made it seem as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and nothing more than getting a flimsicut or stubbing one's toe.

"I… I'm almost afraid to ask, Master Koon," Obi-Wan said, "But what exactly do you mean by that?"

Plo Koon just chuckled. "Wolffe has a habit, just like Commander Cody, to forget that he has a perfectly good blaster on him at times. You would think that it would be easier to shoot than to take his helmet off and bite an enemy."

He gaped as he connected the dots. "Commander Wolffe _bit_ a droid?" he asked and Plo hummed and nodded.

"Innovative, isn't it?" he asked with what had to be a smile of pride in his tone. Obi-Wan just shook his head, sighing.

"I'm afraid you've lost me there, Master Koon," he admitted. "The 104th certainly seems to be made up of something entirely different."

Plo Koon laughed at that before he turned to Obi-Wan, head tilted a bit. "And you, my friend?" he asked and he blinked a bit.

"The 212th hasn't sustained many injuries," he reported easily. "There were a few that were touch and go before the 104th and the 48th were brought in for backup, but Ghost, Ember, and Striker helped Cinch get them back on their feet."

The Kel Dor made another humming noise, this time a bit lower-pitched. "That is very good," he said simply. "Master Koth's own company is casualty free as well, the most pressing injury was Hawk." There was a slight pause.

"However I was not asking about your men despite how much of a relief it is that they are all alright."

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed a bit as Plo Koon gazed at him, unmoving, and he had to glance away for a moment.

"I'm alright," he assured him with a smile once he glanced back to the Kel Dor. He didn't seem convinced and Obi-Wan swallowed a bit, shifting under the Elder Jedi's gaze before sighing.

"I promise, Master Koon, I'm fine," he repeated, quieter this time before a taloned hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, my friend," Plo Koon said gently. "You do know that it is alright to seek medical aid, correct?"

“Of course I do,” Obi-Wan assured him, brows furrowed and a hint of confusion seeping into his voice.

"Both Eeth and I could tell that you were not well when we saw you before," he told him. "For my own peace of mind, would you consent to have at least Ember give you a check-up?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. Ember certainly seemed to be the lesser of two evils between him and Cinch— or rather three, if Ghost was thrown into the mix, and four if Striker joined in— but still…

Plo was still gazing at him, with that soft but "I will be very sad if you don't" feel to his gaze and Obi-Wan folded.

"A-Alright…" he sighed and Plo seemed to smile from behind his mask, standing and offering a hand to him. Obi-Wan took it, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet, though he stumbled a bit. Plo caught him, steadying him with a hand gently on his shoulder.

"After we get you checked out, you are going right to rest," the Kel Dor told him, a tone of finality in his voice.

Obi-Wan couldn't find it in himself to argue with it.

(x)

After the return to Coruscant and the Council Meeting that followed, it was a few days until Obi-Wan managed to even _see_ Plo Koon again.

He had just passed Kit Fisto— who was whistling happily through his teeth, how, he had no idea— as he headed down to the library Archives. But the Nautolan's good mood wasn't something that he thought too much about as he approached the library archives' doors, finding both Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin talking quietly outside.

Saesee only nodded to him when Obi-Wan approached, patting Plo's shoulder before entering the Library. Plo turned to him, smiling lightly behind his mask as well and bowing a bit. Obi-Wan bowed back.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi," Plo greeted, "I trust your ribs have healed?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Quite. Perhaps some prodding will do me some good next time," he admitted with a slight laugh. Plo raised a brow from behind his mask.

"I will hold you true to your word then, my young friend," the Kel Dor said, hands clasped behind his back. "Nonetheless, it is good to see that you are well. If I recall, you are scheduled to return to the field fairly soon, correct?"

He nodded. "Indeed, the 212th and I return to the front in two days."

Plo made a soft humming noise before nodding a bit. "And the Pack and I are off to reinforce Master Di's position tomorrow."

"Than I wish you luck on your mission," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. The Kel Dor smiled back from behind his mask before shifting and reaching into his robes.

"And to you as well, Master Kenobi," he said, pulling something out and gently sticking it to his armor. Obi-Wan blinked, looking down when the other Master removed his hand.

And then he chuckled, shaking his head as he reached up and ghosted his fingers over the slightly shiny adhesive image of a loth-cat lazing on its back.

"Master, I'm hardly a youngling anymore," he said, smiling and Plo just laughed gently.

"Perhaps not, my friend," he said, hands clasped in front of him this time. "But certainly, it is not just younglings who earn the rights to these. I am proud that you were willing to accept help from Ember and I after the battle. There is no shame in asking for medical help, and certainly, putting others before yourself is admirable— until it becomes stressful for your men."

The Kel Dor moved past him, placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Remember that, Obi-Wan," he added before he squeezed his shoulder. "May the Force be with you on your mission."

"And to you as well, Master Plo Koon," Obi-Wan responded on instinct, slightly bewildered at the other's words as the Kel Dor walked off down the hall.

Obi-Wan turned to watch him leave, thinking on his words before something caught his eye.

Huh.

The Kel Dor was limping. Nothing super noticeable, but his gait was certainly off. Like it was hard to walk.

It took a few moments and then Obi-Wan's posture stiffened.

No.

It couldn't be.

Kit just happened to be in a good mood today, right? And Plo must have just pulled a muscle, right? There was a _logical_ reason for why neither Master had been seen around the Temple in the past week, _right?_

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a concrete timeline but this is obviously pre-Di's death on Ryloth because damn. RIP Ima-Gun Di. We barely knew ye but you were cool and I liked you.
> 
> Can Nautolans whistle? I would assume so. They have lips. Also, my older sibling and my uncle can do this fun thing where they whistle through their teeth and it's pretty cool to me.
> 
> (rip Obi, he didn't know until he did)
> 
> Also, I noticed that this is less of stickers save the world and more of Plo Is A Dad And That's What Saves The World And He Gives Kids Stickers Too. I mean I'm not mad about it.
> 
> Further Notes:
> 
> Anyways, since Eeth and Agen share the same spot (kinda?) on the council and the only reason Agen exists in the Prequels is that they couldn't get Eeth's actor to Australia, I'm giving them a company to share. They get the 48th— four coming from the total letters in Horn and H is the 8th letter of the alphabet. I know that technically they're not on the council at the same time, but I think some people headcanon that they were anyways and I like that. Eeth and Agen are bros and that's the tea.


End file.
